


Rock Bottom Meets Glass Celling

by Teddy_Feathers



Series: Falling Up [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Bad Decisions, Drinking, F/M, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:52:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy_Feathers/pseuds/Teddy_Feathers
Summary: Just a spin off of Fell Hell. Don't need to read it to understand. Just uh - same post pacifist underfell on the surface world. May or may not reference events in one story in the other, but again you won't have to read one to get the other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have no expectations and I wont disappoint you.
> 
> Going through and cleaning up all the chapters but I don't really think it'll change all that much.

It had been a long day.

To be fair it usually was, your mind never wanted to sleep.

Most nights found you up until the earliest part of the dawn, meaning you were stretched thin trying to subside on four hours of sleep and a copious amount of energy drinks.  
  
Today was worse than usual though - you'd just been fired from your job. Not meeting sales goals or some such.

Honestly what were you supposed to do? Lie to people and say it _wasn't_ a crappy card? The people who wanted it didn't have the credit, and the ones who did have a good score could get a much better deal than some shop card.

Pfft whatever. C'est la vie. That's life, right?

  
  
The sun had just started going down and that meant you'd hit your second wind. Wired you decided fuck it, you'd go out an celebrate.

Why not?

Either you took your mind off of the dire financial straits you found yourself in, or you got drunk enough to crash for a decent length of time.  


Decision made you got stupid sexy.

Leather pants that were not only perfectly molded to your body but you need a pair of pliers to get in or out of them, some black fuck me heeled boots, and a shirt that looked like it was made of silk ribbons tied all around your body. You were confident that not only you were hot, but that no one could possibly get you out of your clothes tonight.  
  
Which was good cause you planned on letting loose, having fun, and being _naughty_.

 

Drinking and dancing were your two goals for the night, but it was early yet. Instead of going straight to the most popular club in town, you wandered down the street to a bar.

It was a decidedly unfriendly looking establishment, but of course you decided to ignore that.

The club was a modern looking place, and any traditional sort of bar would have to look dower in comparison.

 

Maybe you were looking for trouble. In fact you were _certain_ you were. And walking into the bar, you'd definitely found it.   
  
This was a monster neighborhood.

 

Monsters had come up from the underground some three years ago. As the name implied they weren't exactly a friendly looking group then, and time had down little to sweeten the race's overall sour disposition.

Despite, or maybe because of the aggressive distance kept between the races, there was still a level of sensationalism associated with monsters. Which explained why the club was so popular.

Go out, get drunk, and hang out with creatures that'd rather eat you than look at you in a relatively safe environment.  

Based on the unfriendly stares you got when you walked in, these guys certainly weren't too happy about the set up but...

You weren't getting any more buzzed standing in the doorway.

 

Hey you were here and your money was just as good as anyone else's cash.

Better really seeing as you planned on spending a shit ton of it.  
  
So after a brief pause you headed up to the purple flame manning the bar and looked along the shelves for something - ah there you go. "Get me a strong jack and coke please." He held up a couple of fingers and you mentally winced wondering if he'd inflated the price just for you or if you just hadn't been out drinking lately.

Well at least one of those situations you could rectify.

Shrugging you placed some money on the bar and said, "Let me know when that runs out." He took it and went to make your drink.  


While the original goal had been to get shit faced, the tension in the bar made you hesitate.

The tense silence, the angry eyes boring holes into your back - no matter how shitty you felt, you probably wanted to live to regret cutting loose tonight.

Which is why Jack Daniels.

Something that ran in the family was that no matter how much of a light weight you were with anything else, there was always that one drink you could drown in and still be no more than pleasantly buzzed. You'd drink till the money you placed down ran out, then hit the club.

No harm, no foul, and no ending up as a gruesome lesson to tourists.  
  
Winning all around.  


But the silence was killing you.

No one drank in silence.

The bartender returned with your drink and you took a sip and then jerked a thumb at the jukebox in the corner. He gave a mocking half bow as if to say 'be my guest.'

Probably knew you were trying to pretend the mood around you didn't exist and was laughing at you.

All well.  
  
You headed over ignoring the palatable and none too happy attention focused on you, and took a look at the song selections.

All of which were rubbed out.

Shrugging you popped a couple of bucks in the machine and hit a couple of buttons. The first song was slow jazz sounding.

Huh.

Well okay then.

Not exactly the sort of thing you'd expect to playing during a beat down, but beggars can't be choosers right?  


Returning to the bar, you could still feel the tension but now there was background music and alcohol so whatever.

Someone was sitting beside your stool now, with the air of someone who had claimed his seat. Or maybe he was just trying to get under your skin. Didn't matter.

You finished your drink and the bartender brought you another.  
  
"fucking human" muttered your companion. Well. That was _somewhat_ better than their silent contemplation of murder.

Gave you something to work with at least.  
  
"Are you really?" you purred out. "Well congratulations buddy, thanks for sharing." Your smile wasn't anywhere near as sarcastic as your tone. The monster shot you a withering glare. A very good one despite his being a skeleton.  
  
"The hell do you think you're doing in our bar smart ass?" This was growled out from behind you and you half turned on your seat to calmly lock eyes with the angry... Dog.

That was a new one for you, but then again monsters didn't exactly shop in a mall.

Or anywhere that you'd worked since they'd shown up for that matter.

Were they segregated intentionally and you'd just walked into someplace that, as a human, you officially weren't supposed to be?  


You downed your drink and put some more money on the bar gesturing at the skeleton. He didn't loose his angry expression despite the drink the flame man placed at his elbow.

Guess you couldn't exactly buy good will, but it'd been worth a shot.  
  
"Made a mistake. Came out to get drunk and go dancing." You kept your tone non confrontational and flippant.   
  
"If its a mistake why don't you leave huh?" This came from the thing with too many teeth in the booth.

Apparently once the silence had been breached they _all_ felt the need to speak their mind.  
  
"Well Audrey two," - whoops hadn't meant to say that out loud. All well they already hated you - "because that'd be rude."

That wasn't it of course. The atmosphere of this place just suited your mood.

You _were_ looking for a bad time after all.

Looks like you found one.  


"Rude is staying where you're not welcome." Piped up a bunny lady wearing _too_ much lipstick.  
  
"Maybe but Professor Plum here has the right to deny me service and has graciously decided to overcharge me instead." You weren't _trying_ to start a fight exactly. Not Really.

Being a smart ass was just a part of your natural charms.

  
There was quiet consideration at that. They _could_ decided to have you thrown out still, or they may just wait until you had legally spent your money and _then_ kick your ass.

 

Finally the skeleton spoke again. "you're a dumbass you know that?" Surprisingly the room seemed to settle.

Apparently judgement had been passed.  
  
"Mmmm I had suspected what with wearing heels, going out to get drunk alone, and walking right into an 'inter-species incident.'" There was a sense of vindication in your words, that you tried to cover up with air quotes.   
  
It actually got a couple of snorts from the lot of them.

Honestly the news was always under exaggerating the problems between the races and maybe, just a little, they seemed to approve of your moxie. Of course that could be wishful thinking on your part.  
  
You finished your third - huh they were going fast tonight - drink and a slightly faster song started playing.

Perfect. You were in a mood to move.

"Alright enie menie miny moe... You!"  
  
The dog persons ears flattened and his muzzle curled into a snarl. "What about me?"  
  
"Come dance!" You demanded as if he couldn't rip out your throat with those oh so sharp pearly whites.  
  
Unaware of your positive review of his dental hygiene, Doggo - so read the name plate on his spiked collar - tilted his head in confusion, eyes never loosing that suspicious squint. "Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
Unperturbed by his lack of enthusiasm you hoped off your stool. "I'll buy you a drink~!"  
  
After a moments hesitation he joined you in the empty area by the jukebox. "Make it three."

 

It only took half a song for you to realize you'd actually managed to snag a partner who knew how to dance however... "You're not supposed to salsa to this song."  
  
"We could waltz?" He sounded so disgruntled that you laughed and allowed him to lead you smoothly into the three step that was still unsuited to the music.

Somehow he made it work.  
  
 

A couple of hours later found you at one of the larger tables considering a most unfavorable hand of cards. "You know for a rabbit you sure are blood thirsty."

The red lipstic cut across the woman's face into a smug smile, and you decided that her make up was less of a fashion accessory and more of an overall statement about her as a person.  
  
"Its called poker not old maid."

With the way these monsters played, you weren't sure it'd make a difference if you were playing apples to apples, the bar as a whole was getting a kick out of your inability to win a single hand of cards.

Statistically you should have been able to win _one_ right?

  
As the night continued more and more monsters filled the bar, and most seemed to take an interest in fucking with you.

For a drink or two many would indulge your desire to dance. Oddly  _someone_ would march up to you and demand a drink  _just_ as something started to play that made you want to move. 

You chalked it up to them wanting to 'trick' you into getting a free drink, and smuggly laughed at the fact they didn't realize you were getting just as much out of the deal as they were.

Others would challenge you to cards, arm wrestling, or bar tricks. The latter of which was the only thing you'd proven competent at, though the bartender had banned you from participating when you'd introduced them to the lighter trick.

Heh. He was no fun, the drunks would only burn themselves a little trying to inhale a lighter flame. 

  
It was somewhere between fairly late and pretty early when the skeleton at the bar deigned to speak to you again. "man you really are a dumbass."  
  
Taking your latest in who knows how many drinks, you tipped it at him mockingly in salute. "Takes one to know one."  
  
"you don't see my drunken ass being taking advantage of." He'd loosened up some over the course of the night. Elbows resting on the bar, coat tossed onto the stool you'd vacated much earlier baring much thicker arm bones than you'd expect to see on a skeleton.   
  
Why he chose _now_ to challenge your being here, when he was essentially the reason you'd been allowed to stay was beyond you. "Also don't see you having a good time." Maybe he'd expected you to chicken out and leave.  
  
Snorting the large red magic eye in his left socket rolled. "if they're having fun its at your expense."   
  
"Yeah so? You could be too. If I had a problem with it, I'd have left by now." Really you didn't see what exactly had him all out of sorts. Any problems caused by you being human had been smoothed over as everyone took a turn 'pulling one over' on you and your being such a good sport about it all. 

Maybe that was the problem?

He hadn't had a turn proving the inherent superiority of monsters over humans yet.  
  
"Like you could show this bag of bones a good time." _That_ was definitely a challenge, and an opportunity.

You looked him over with a critical eye, downed your drink, and carefully straddled his lap. He could easily have pushed you off but seemed frozen.  
  
Leaning over his chub, you let your voice go teasing. "Never know till we try."  
  
"you are some kind of drunk, lady."  
  
You laughed. "Not likely. Jack Daniels is _my_ whiskey. Anything else and I'd be out for the count but jack I can and have drank alcoholics under the table." You put your arms around his neck in a friendly manner. "So what sort of good time you looking to have? My dance cards free right now."  
  
Red drops of sweat formed on his head. It seemed, unexpectedly, you were winning this encounter. "sweetcheeks you ever been with a monster before?"  
  
"Nah," You replied carelessly, enjoying having the upper hand. "but I'll try anything once, twice if I like it, and maybe three times to be sure."  
  
"lady. i'm a skeleton."  
  
As if you hadn't noticed.

Incorrigibly you grinned and asked "So?" You wondered just how far you could push him.  
  
He couldn't exactly escape you, wrapped around him as you were, but he did managed to glare down his non existent nose at you. "you some kind of freak?"  
  
"Freak?" That one did throw you off your little game. 

Out of all the insults he could have chosen why -  
  
"monster fetishist." oh.

That was a thing?

Wait never mind you didn't want to know.  
  
Leaning back on his lap a bit, you shook your head. "Big word for a bar. Nah. Ya'll kinda scared the hell out of me before."

In the news they were scary, larger than life figures with violent tendencies.

Out on the streets they were someone to avoid eye contact with, so as not to attract their attention and attitude.

The idea of finding someone who was depicted as a soul eating _creature_ attractive was a bit disconcerting. 

Now that there was actual space between you, the skeleton seemed to sense a chance to regain the upper hand. "then why didn't you leave?"   
  
"Mmmm cause I wanted to hit rock bottom and you guys looked like you wanted to help."   
  
"Rock bottom?" He pressed, and you knew the power scale was tipping out of your favor.  
  
"Yep. Lost my job, lost my ability to give a damn, why not blow all my money too?" You shrugged easily despite how your mood began to drop as you were reminded just why you'd come out tonight. "'Least this way not only was I having fun, but now so is everyone who earlier would have happily murdered me in ally. Well 'cept you."  
  
"and you think offering to sleep with me will change my mind?" The incredulity in his voice told you that you'd lost the little game you'd been playing.

It wasn't that big of a deal though, was it?

That'd been the original goal after all.  
  
"Nah. I thought rejecting me and pushing me flat on my ass in front of all these people would give you a good laugh."  
  
This was a different type of humiliation.

One you hadn't orchestrated.

"and if I didn't, where would you be then?"

The boney hands that had been spread to either side of you suddenly seemed to know what to do with themselves as they made their way to grip your hips in a suggestive sort of way.  
  
"Boned I guess. Que sera, sera. Whatever will be will be." A thought occurred to you, and just like that the game was still on.   
  
"damn your some kinda stupid drunk."  
  
Matching him grin for grin, you realized you were going to win after all. "I'm not. seriously. only pleasantly buzzed."  
  
You knew something he didn't know.

The skeleton chuckled. "sweetcheeks you've been drinking magic infused alcohol. you've had so much of it you'd find an upside down chair hot if you thought too hard about it. hell Chillby stopped charging you for drinks hours ago cause business is so good, what with everyone coming in to see how long until you burn out or burn up."  
  
"So... I've been monster roofied or something." You considered the information, did this change anything?  
  
"yep."  
  
"And you and everyone in this bar knows it..."  
  
"yep."  
  
"And i climbed on to your lap..."  
  
"yep."  
  
"And the bars gone quite again which means everyone's watching to see which it'll be?"  
  
"you got it."

Taking stalk of how you felt, you realized not only did this change nothing it _ensured_ your victory in this battle of wills.  
  
"So... If I kiss you, you'll have no idea if it was me or the magic and I'll have won!"  
  
Startled, both of his sockets went wide. "what kind of sense does that make?"  
  
Your answer was to kiss him, right on those pointy pointy teeth.

Could have been kissing a wall for all your lips could tell but everyone whooped and catcalled and cheered.

And just as fast as it happened it was over.

You slid off his lap with a wink. "Alright. Guess that's game over. I'm out."

He sat frozen where you left him, stunned as you left the bar on steady legs.

The rest of the bar seemed to be equally shocked.

 

The door swung shut behind you, and the cool early morning air hit you. 

There was no time savor having gotten the last laugh, as a rush of heat flood your body.  
  
**Desire.** The feel of the firm body below you. Warm breath shared. Tingly kisses. A red flushed and sweaty skeleton. **Want.**  
  
You stood frozen as your body melted into a needy puddle inside.

Panting heavily you managed to take one step, then another down closer to the club where taxes were waiting. You managed to even pay the cabbie and make it home.  
  
You collapsed on your bed shaking.

Not cold. No.

So **hot** , so very **hot**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know... originally I was worried what people would think of my 'big reveal' but honestly even before I neatened this up a bit, it just feels obvious to me that that's were I'm going with this. I mean its not going to change how I've set this up at all, so hopefully it wont make much difference to your overall opinion of the story. Ya'll will have to let me know if you see the hints in retrospect. Or hell go ahead and guess now, whatevs.

The next day dawned late. Very late. You had slept the best you had in years and woke up sore, but not sick and hung over like you'd been expecting to.  
  
Magic alcohol indeed.  
  
No wonder that club you never made it to was popular, if it sold alcohol like  _that._

Then again no wonder monsters were pretty much done with their shit.

Treated like the enamy until they got drunk, and then all the sudden humans throwing themselves at people they'd been competing with for the position of top of the food chain...

What'd the skeleton call it? Monster fetishist?

Figures.

You wondered if healthy relationships were even _possible_ between the races at this point.

Hopefully people would get their shit together before it devolved into another war.

 

Heh but it'd been fun, if a bit more wild than you'd expected when you went out. 

Monsters and humans weren't all that different when it came to having a good time it seemed.

And the look on that monsters face when you kissed him was only topped by the look on everyone else's when you walked out.  
  
Remembering the flood of heat that'd hit you you weren't surprised they'd been waiting for it. How much had you drank? Enough to 'find an upside down chair attractive' wasn't an exaggeration at all.

Least now you knew you could hold your monster Jack too, though there was a limit on that because you didn't want to feel _that_ needy without release ever again.

Not that you could afford to do something like that again anytime soon.

You needed to get your shit together.

Get a job.

Pay the bills.

...

You didn't have a hangover but god you wanted to pretend you did just so you didn't have to climb out of bed.

Your phone buzzed and you jumped on the excuse to put off facing your problems just a little bit longer.

  
**[unknown]** you alive dumbass?

Didn't recognize the 'voice' of the text but it was easy enough to come up with a smart ass quip to reply with.

 **[you]** nah. Murdered her and stole her phone. I'm sorry for your loss.  
  
**[unknown]** think youre funny do you?  
  
**[you]** Why yes, yes I do. However did you guess?  
  
**[unknown]** fucking human

You grinned. You knew _exactly_ who this was now, though not how he'd gotten your number.

 **[you]** pics or it didnt happen.  
  
**[unknown]** man youre some kinda pervert  
  
**[you]** says one of MANY accomplices who drugged me with the magical equivalent of ecstasy.  
  
**[unknown]** drama queen. not our fault you humans cant handle your magic  
  
**[you]** and yet I walked out of there under my own power.  
  
**[unknown]** yeah how the hell did you do that anyways, you were three sheets to the wind.  
  
**[you]** told you, jack is my drink. Can drink out drink anyone with it. Your snazzy magic didnt make that much of a difference.  
  
Fibbing just a little. It hadn't till it hit you at any rate. And when it hit you man... Not doing that again.  
  
**[unknown]** i call bull shit

 **[you]** awwww is someone a sore loser cause a pathetic human can drink the big bad monster under the table?

The reply rate was nearly instantaneous at this point, so you found yourself pouting when it took a whole  _two_ minutes for him to reply.

 **[unknown]** wanna make a bet of it?  
  
Did you? Probably not... How much did you spend last night anyways? Not as much as you thought you had, but still way more than you should have... Still it'd been fun. Monsters weren't so bad and alcohol definitely removed the normal inhibitions placed around the specious barrier.  
  
Really you shouldn't though...  
  
Still making up your mind you responded.  
  
**[you]** mama said never make deals with strangers.

 **[unknown]** but climbing into their lap is okay???

oooo you got _three_ question marks out of him. Considering his lack of unessential punctuation so far, you were taking that as a win.

 **[you]** I thought you were santa. Red coat, overweight - _anyone_ could have made the mistake.

Another point to you as it took five minutes to respond. Bonus points because he couldn't think of a come back.

 **[unknown]** its sans

 **[you]** sooooooo sans, what do I get if I win?

You couldn't help but keep pushing, playing the game. You enjoyed how free being reckless made you feel. As if it didn't matter that your life was constantly on a downward spiral.  
  
**[unknown]** you wont

 **[you]** but if I do~?

While you waited you updated his contact information. Still weren't sure how he'd gotten your number, but it hardly mattered.  
  
**[Sans]** you can use my tab at chillbys. he won't mind, seeing as you're an entertaining drunk that gets others to empty their coin purse.  
  
There was a tempting offer. Drinking on someone else's dime.

 **[you]** and if I lose?

 **[Sans]** which you will

 **[you]** your paycheck hopes so.

 **[Sans]** i'll think of something.

 **[you]** nuh uh. what kind of person takes a wager without knowing the terms? I _like_ my kidneys thank you.

 **[Sans]** a dumbass. and your precious human squishy bits will remain intact.

 **[you]** promise?

 **[Sans]** What do you care you're hitting rock bottom, remember? maybe i just want to see that.

 

Hard to ague with that, even if this whole thing was beyond stupid.

One night of a literal pity part was one thing, but twice in a row? This time drinking as much as needed to out drink a skeleton that'd be bringing his lead drinking bones?

But then again what did you have to lose? Yourself respect?

That'd be gone the second you sat down to apply for anything you were qualified for at this point.

You hadn't been able to hold a job for longer than a year since you'd graduated high school.

With that sort of work history you'd have to practically grovel your way into a new job, one you'd yet again barely be able to tolerate.

 

The worst of it was that you had no one but yourself to blame.

 

Going out to get shit faced with literal monsters at least felt you were exerting control over your failings.

Embracing the fuck up you'd always been.

 

 **[you]** Bring it.

 

Fasten your seat-belts folks, cause the in flight movie is about to begin, and the pilot has set a collision course to crash and burn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't like great work or anything, but it is noticeably better - if only to me. Shout out to Warpendragn. They pointed out that at no point did I give you the name or even the bare bones description of the skeleton and that it wasn't even like obvious because lord is my capitalization inconsistent as hell - which led me to getting off my butt and dragging this up to my usual standard of garbage. 
> 
> Surprisingly I DO have plot for this, which doesn't necessarily revolve around the ship, so yeah I know my updates come few and far between but uh I'm working on this and the other 20 stories I've got going on. Swear.

The first thing you did when you walked in is head straight over for the jukebox.

No job, going to be paying the bills late, and about to do something REALLY stupid surrounded by monsters who may want to up the ante and be crueler in their harassment because you were dumb enough to come back.

Music would help. This time right off the bat you got a good dance tune and you hovered by the machine bopping and swaying in time to the music. It was fast like the sound of your heart in your ears. You hadn't looked yet at the bar to gauge their reaction. You were dressed more casually tonight, and even if they recognized you you knew that didn't guarantee a damn thing. You just wanted to dance to drink to go burn brightly and then burn out -

 "Mind if I cut in?" turning to see the source of the gravelly voice you saw the angry looking dog monster from before. His claw tipped paw outstretched mouth open in a parody of a smile revealing his many teeth.

Teeth and claws on every monster, is it all the same? Or is all in how you use them?

Your grin cut hard across your face. Yes you wanted to dance. A necessary distraction before you backed out of the challenge. Before you questioned how badly and quickly you wanted to race to the bottom.

"Three drinks handsome or you gunning for four tonight?"

His ears flicked down a little and he hesitated before pulling you into something reassembling a two step - still not appropriate for the music playing.

"Of course I am human. Why else would I be over here?"

 It took two more songs before you finally felt the sharp edge wear off of your emotions. Now you were relaxed. Now you were having a good time.

 Now you were _thirsty_.

 The skeleton was already waiting for you at the bar. You laid some money down - far more than you had last night - and gestured for two.

"heh. didnt think you were stupid enough to show."

"Pfft only stupid if I lose and that just isn't happening. Get ready to get creamed skelefucker."

You said raising your glass.

He rolled his eye lights but obligingly lifted his glass as well. "We'll see who's the creamed skelefucker at the end of the night."

"Now whose the pervert?" You said wickedly just as he started to drink. He choked despite lacking the necessary fleshy bits for that, and managed a glare around his sputtering.

 _Point to me_. You thought downing your drink in one go.

...

The jukebox must be magical you decided after a couple of hours, just as the room was starting to get that pleasant glow.

About the time you were ready to dance it'd be playing something upbeat, otherwise it played stuff you could just sit and listen too.

"what are you grinning at dumbass? you're loosing."

So HE said, but his face was flushed as red as yours if not more so, and unlike you he hadn't been working any of the alcohol off.

"Pfft. For all you drink like a confirmed alcoholic you sure arent holding your whiskey too well."

 "the hell you talking about?"

Trailing a finger around the neck line of his jacket caused him to flush harder and beads of sweat to form on his skull. "You're looking a little hot under the collar there, in fact," you leaned in closer to him and pressed the back of your hand against his forehead in an obvious parody of concern. "you look down right _feverish._ Sure you don't want to call it a night hot stuff?"

"doll face," he began practically whispering the words. "you don't want to tease me right now. cause if i push back, it'll be hard."

The music was reaching a crescendo. Sounded like a challenge to you. You were going to _win._ "Promises promises. Hard, fast, and rough and -"

His face slammed into yours, teeth pressed up against your lips, a hand in your hair keeping your faces punishingly close despite your desire to jerk away. There was something about sharp smooth bone pressed against your soft lips. It wasn't pleasant, this was too sudden and unwanted to be that, but it was something that hinted that maybe it could have been, had either of you made the effort.

 Finally he leaned back panting, releasing you. You were surprised to find yourself panting too, having been holding your breath. Your lips felt bruised and swollen. Somewhere between anger and shock you stared at the skeleton, only to see one of his eyes glowing ominously while the other was a void. Under your stare he slowly collected himself.

"told ya dumbass not to push. _now_ it'll be a fair fight." he sounded smug, but his eyes were watching you with a hunger they hadn't had before.

Did he think that did it for you? Asshat just up and kisses you - poorly you may add - and what thinks it somehow added to your little flirting game? You rolled your eyes and picked up your next drink. "Whatever jokes on you." The cold felt good, refreshing even against your hot skin. "I'm not even in to you dude I just like screwing around."

"oh really?" he stil sounded too sure of himself. time to really knock him down a peg or two.

"Yeah really, you see bone boy I-" The heat hit you hard and fast and you gasped, barely managing to slam your glass down on the bar before dropping it all together. It was back. Worse. You gripped the stool and sat frozen trying to remember to breathe. God you **wanted** it. It was all you could do to stop yourself from whimpering.

"you were saying?" you didn't respond, couldn't because if you opened your mouth right now you'd lose. The room was **hot** your skin was **tight** you had to _move._ had you ever been this needy before? "hey dumbass, you okay? we can stop right now if you want. just admit you lost already." was he worried or aggravated? you couldn't tell.

But there was no way you were giving up _now._ Not when you were finally on fire and burning brightly. Not when you finally felt like you were going out in a blaze... Magic sung in your body making you **want need** _**desire.**_   _You were_ ** _thirsty._**

Grabbing your drink you slammed it back, gestured for another, and then grabbed the skeleton's arm dragging him over to the jukebox. A song started playing and you started dancing with wild abandon, moving around, against, and finally with him shamelessly. 

...

The night pressed on, the two of you drank, and everything got hotter and hotter. You wanted this. The electricity of it. The finality of it.

This was it, your personal pyre, your self destructive combustive nature finally ending you.

You'd drank away your troubles.

Spent all of your money.

And now was burning away the rest of you.

You'd lost. And by loosing you'd won.

...

At some point the fire snuffed out, and so did you.

The darkness was peaceful and kind, but cold.

So cold. Too cold for the sun to exist in alone.

But you weren't alone were you?

Because there was the moon.


End file.
